


Loving Can Mend The Soul

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Percy Weasley, Drunk Sex, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me a Rare 2020 - UK Invasion, Falling In Love, Gay Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ireland, M/M, Major Character Injury, Public Sex, Quidditch World Cup, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Song: Photograph (Ed Sheeran), Top Neville Longbottom, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: When Neville takes Percy to the World Cup, can he finally convince the man of his feelings, or will it all crash and burn?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Percy Weasley
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	Loving Can Mend The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion. Much love to my beta and/or alpha who shall remain nameless until the fest is complete. 
> 
> Song Prompt – PHOTOGRAPH - ED SHEERAN
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation. 
> 
> ANARCHY OPTION: QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP PROMPT

“Percy, will you hurry up? We’re going to be late!” Neville shouted from where he was reclining on a chair in their hotel room. 

Percy had been in the bathroom for almost an hour, and Neville was worried that the redhead was going to back out of their ‘date’. Neville had had a crush on the stoic Weasley since his fourth year, and it had only got stronger over time. Neville had known when Percy had given him the tickets that he was only trying to get rid of them. Feigning ignorance had paid off, and here he was in county Cork, in a crappy hotel room with the man. Finally, the door opened and Percy walked out with a deep scowl on his face.

“I am  _ not _ wearing this! It’s completely ridiculous. I look like a circus clown!” Percy hissed loudly, indicating to the bright green and white jersey. Complete with face paint and Leprechaun hat.

Neville tried to hide a laugh behind a cough, yet the twitching of his lips gave him away. “You look amazing, as always, Percy. Stop worrying. Now, can we finally go? We’re going to miss the pregame entertainment," Neville asked, getting to his feet. Excitement radiated in his blue eyes as he walked towards Percy who had a distractingly inviting pout to his lips.

"Fine! Let's go before I change my mind," Percy grumbled. Despite his scowl, he grabbed the twisted, rusty coat hanger that would be their Portkey to the arrivals area near the arena.

Neville took hold of the coat hanger, his hand brushing against Percy’s knuckle. He was careful not to cut himself on a jagged edge and grasped the grimy object just in time. As his fingers wrapped around the wire, he saw the familiar blue glow and felt a tug behind his navel. Instinctively, Neville screwed his eyes shut and reached anxiously for Percy’s freckled hand. The redhead man squeezed his hand back in comfort just as they landed soundly on the manicured grounds of Blackrock Castle.

As soon as Neville landed, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground pulling Percy with him. He grunted loudly as the other man landed on top of him. Neville felt himself blushing as he stared up into Percy's light blue eyes whose usually perfectly straight horn-rimmed spectacles were skewed on his nose. His eyes flicked to Percy's parted plump lips. Neville reached up, thumb lightly brushing against Percy’s cleanly shaven jaw. Cornflower blue eyes watched him tentatively, but when Neville leaned forward Percy broke out of his trance. He leapt to his feet, a shocked expression over his features as he straightened his glasses. Neville swallowed down the hurt as he picked himself up from the floor, dusting down his clothes. He was unable to look back at the other man, sure that the moment their eyes met, the pain he was feeling would become clear.

"Right, let's go," Neville said bluntly, looking past Percy’s face at some point behind his ear, before walking towards the ticket booth. The young wizard at the ticket stand was shocked when he was aggressively handed two tickets to punch. Neville flung his hand at the poor teenager for it to be stamped. 

“Er, enjoy the game,” the young man said, before gesturing to the turn-style beside the booth.

Neville strode forward with purpose, taking the stairs two at a time. He could hear Percy at his heels keeping pace with his long legs. After purchasing a couple of beers, weaving in and out of supporters they made it to their seats. Neville relaxed, trying not to worry too much about what had happened when they arrived.

“Why is it so loud?” Percy shouted above the noise of the stadium. Neville looked over at the redhead, who was perched on the edge of his seat, watching the crowds. He was pulling the Quidditch shirt he had been complaining about not an hour before around himself to shield from the cold. Neville absently cast a warming spell over them both, but the other wizard sat uncomfortably, watching the Irish’s team mascots. The performance was just as Neville remembered from the World Cup game from during his school days. The Leprechauns danced an intricate jig that got faster and faster with the music. At the end of their performance, each one reached into their pockets and threw handfuls of gold coins into the stands. 

“Will you just relax Perce? It’s the World Cup! Come on, it’s not that bad,” Neville exclaimed.

As he spoke, the leprechauns scattered. A tall willowy figure with long dark hair, pale skin and tattoos stalked into the arena. Despite the warm weather, it was shrouded in a dark, heavy cloak and was followed by the largest dragon Neville had ever seen. The wide grin that had been on his face only moments before dropped at the sight. In his shock, he dropped the plastic cup he had been holding, scattering beer all over the floor. In his fear, he attempted to hide behind Percy.

“Neville, the dragon isn’t real. Live animals have been banned from Quidditch matches since 1812,” he said matter-of-factly, before chuckling as Neville peered down at the creature. “The incantation is simple. The twins used it in their fireworks,” Percy explained adjusting his glasses. A strained smile appeared on his face as the memory of Fred’s death resurfaced. Seeing the rare display of vulnerability on the redhead’s face, Neville swallowed back tears. Throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his strong arms around Percy comfortingly from behind.

“He would have loved to see this,” Neville whispered softly, moving from behind Percy to beside him. He did not drop his arm from around the other wizard’s shoulders. The usually restrained redhead leaned his cheek on his shoulder, accepting the comfort offered. “Maybe we should make a bet in his honour?” he suggested, grinning, absently rubbing circles on Percy’s shoulder.

Percy lifted his head from it’s resting place on Neville’s shoulder. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but amusement twinkled in their cornflower depths. . “Yeah...yeah, we should do that,” he agreed, hesitant at first, but a grin on his face once he had considered it. He looked down at the mess on the floor. “You dropped your drink. Here, take mine,” Percy offered, pushing his cup of beer into Neville’s larger one. 

“Don’t bother, Perce. This shit happens all the time. They made the cups refillable decades ago.” Neville flicked his wand at the cup which floated to his hand, refilling on its ascent. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped the alcoholic beverage, slipping his hand into Percy’s as the conjurer did a final lap of the pitch before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Percy rolled his eyes at the flamboyant show of magic. Neville had to smirk around his cup, however, when the redhead moved forward in his seat as the commentator stepped forward with their wand to their throat.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2002 Quidditch World Cup Final!” he cried over the roar of the crowd. “We are here in the beautiful Irish countryside to support not only Ireland's home team but also their competitors who have come all away from the Carpathian Mountains, Transylvania,” at this, there was a mix of boos and cheers from the stadiums. 

Once the game began, Neville saw a completely unexpected side to Percy. It seemed that the Weasley’s passion for Quidditch was ingrained in their DNA, whether they played or not.

“How did England lose to Transylvania in the Semis? They’re brutes!” the redhead exclaimed. “Come on, ref, can’t you see that’s a foul?”

Neville watched in awe as the usually reserved and calm older wizard yelled and cheered with the rest of the stands. 

The game seemed to go on for hours. Players from both teams were bringing their all if the scores were anything to go by. Finally, the Irish team managed to pull ahead much to Neville’s relief. 

“It’s about time! I didn’t think the Irish had it in them. Though O’Donnelly took some pretty nasty hits at the beginning. Looks like the medic managed to patch him up though,” Neville said cheering loudly. One by one, the Translyvanian’s attempts to throw the Quaffle through their opposition's hoops were expertly blocked by the Irish Keeper.

“The ref wants this game wrapped up soon by the looks of things,” Percy commented in response as he adjusted his omnioculars. 

“What makes you say that?” Neville shouted over the roar of the crowd as O’Donnelly blocked another goal. He kept one eye on the match as he glanced over at his date.

“Well, if you looked up, you’d see both Seekers are now in play. Whoever catches the snitch first will determine who wins. It better not be those cheating Transylvanians. Twice now, I’ve seen them throw foul balls. I mean, what is up with this ref? If I can spot it, they should be able to. It completely goes against the regulations for International Quidditch. Are you listening to me, Nev?” Percy asked, noticing that Neville was once again transfixed by Ireland’s newest Chaser who was moving towards the Transylvanian goalposts at break-neck speed.

“Of course I’m listening. The Transylvanians are playing dirty and you don’t like the ref. Any movement on your part yet?” Neville asked, turning in his seat towards the redhead.

“Not yet,” Percy said with a strained voice. “You seem pretty into Murray, You’ve been watching him the entire game,” Percy pointed out with a tone of indignance, finally turning to look at Neville. The younger wizard looked at him in confusion.

“Well yeah, he’s an amazing Chaser, and he’s just broadened the gap again. Youngest to play for Ireland in recorded history. Did you not see the way he’s been deflecting those bludgers? They almost seem to glide past him at the last second, even when it looks like they’re about to smash into him, it’s as if he’s got a protective shield up. Why do you care, anyway?” Neville replied as realisation dawned on him smirking at the way Percy blushed in embarrassment and took a large gulp of his drink.

An hour later, the seekers plummeted towards the ground side by side as they chased the elusive golden snitch. The entire stadium went silent. Everyone waited with bated breath to see who would come out on top. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew into the stadium knocking the Irish Seeker off course. Neville fidgeted in his seat in anticipation. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest pursuit in World Cup History, the Transylvanian seeker caught the snitch.

This wasn’t quite enough for them to win, however.

530 - 520

The Irish fans cheered loudly Neville and Percy included. Neville was so happy that he grabbed Percy’s face with both hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He turned back to watch as the referee blew the final whistle, “And that was it after an amazing couple of weeks the curtain closes on another World Cup, we must pack up and hope to see you all again in Australia in four years, for now: Let’s cheer on the winners as they’ll fly their victory lap: the Irish!”

~*~

Having made their way out of the crowded stadium, the two wizards made their way to the nearest town. Glanmire was a quiet, quaint sort of place. Hand in hand, the pair of them wandered through its winding cobbled streets, chatting about the game. Out of the corner of his eye, Neville spotted a charming pub with a sign outside that proudly read  _ Finnegan’s _ . Smiling to himself at the thought of his former housemate, he gestured toward the establishment. 

On their approach, Neville could hear the upbeat rhythm of traditional Irish music and his gentle smile widened. The pub was warm and cosy and Percy gestured toward a high table made from an old cask while Neville approached the bar. As he was shedding his coat, Neville was surprised that the muggle patrons barely batted an eyelid at the Quidditch paraphernalia he still sported. Until he spotted who was behind the bar. There, in all his happy glory, was none other than Seamus Finnegan. The other wizard did not spot Neville, who ordered two whiskeys from a bearded barman. Seamus was busy pulling pints, flirting with the barmaids, and laughing raucously at a joke an elderly patron had told. Just as Neville turned away with his drinks, however, his former classmate spotted him and told him drinks were on the house.

Returning to Percy who was starting to look a bit concerned, he slid into the chair opposite a massive grin on his face from ear to ear.

“You will never guess who I just bumped into,” Neville declared as he sipped his Whiskey.

“St. Patrick?” Percy teased looking relieved to see him.

“Not quite. Seamus! I’ve just seen Seamus!” Neville replied chuckling in amusement, as he recalled the numerous times Seamus’ experiments blew up in his face.

“How could I forget? You know when I gave you the tickets, I wasn’t expecting you to want me to come with you. I thought you’d want to take someone else. A girlfriend or something,” Percy said nursing his drink, not truly understanding why Neville had asked him of all people.

Neville laughed softly, as he felt his cheeks flame. “I don’t have a girlfriend Percy. Well, I do but not in the way you think. I asked you because I wanted to and because, well, I think you’re an attractive guy. Today has been amazing, and if I’m being honest. I don’t ever want this to end,” Neville explained reaching across the table to take Percy’s hand in his.

Neville hoped that the look on Percy’s face didn’t mean his gamble was wrong. When the biggest smile spread across his date’s face Neville felt himself physically relax. Lacing their fingers together, he tugged Percy forward. Snaking his other hand around the back of the redhead’s neck he drew the man down and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was the most spontaneous thing that he had done, but he knew it would be something he would remember for the rest of his life. The feeling was exhilarating. Never in a million years did he think that someone as amazing as Percy would fancy plain old him. Most people barely looked at him unless he was hanging out with Harry. 

The alcohol was suddenly making itself known when he felt a sharp pain in his bladder. On his return, he was stumped to find Percy gone. Neville looked around the pub in confusion until Seamus caught his eye and pointed to a door he hadn’t noticed before. Opening it, he grinned happily at seeing Percy leaning casually against the wall of the pub looking up at the night sky.

“There you are!” Neville exclaimed in relief. “I thought you’d run out on me,” he added, sauntering over to him with a playful smile on his lips. Placing a hand beside Percy’s head he leant in close. His dark brown eyes burned with arousal as he took in the casual way the redhead was leaning against the wall.

“I needed some air. It’s stifling hot in there,” Percy replied huskily. 

“Well, I think I can help with that Perce,” the younger man purred, eyes roaming down Percy’s body. “I think I should help you out of this,” he said with a sultry chuckle, running a hand over Percy’s shirt. His fingers brushed the first button before he looked back up, brown orbs meeting blue. “May I?”

Neville’s eyes darkened with lust as he heard Percy gulp audibly before nodding. As soon as the first button popped open it was as though a fire had been lit within the older man. The way Percy grabbed the back of his neck and drew him into an earth-shattering kiss caught Neville off guard. In a move he was not expecting, the redhead was tugging at the bottom of Neville’s Quidditch shirt and began pulling it over the brunet’s head. He groaned and shivered as Percy’s nimble fingers explored his now exposed smooth, toned chest as though he was trying to commit every plane of skin to memory. 

He placed hot open-mouthed kisses down Percy’s throat and down his chest before drawing a stiffened peak into his mouth. The moan coming from the other man was intoxicating. His mouth explored every inch of exposed pale skin it could reach before returning to the redhead’s plump lips. Mouths clashing fiercely. . Neville had never felt so alive as he did at that moment. All he wanted was to touch and explore every inch of Percy’s body and burn him into his memory but that could wait. Now, all he needed was to feel the redhead clenching around him. He needed to fill the man’s tight heat with his throbbing cock. 

Neville didn’t think he had ever been so hard. Every time one of Percy’s hands brushed against one of his nipples, he couldn’t help but moan wantonly. Neville felt heady with lust. This was a high he never wanted to come down from. As he teased the older man, Neville slid his hands through Percy’s russet tresses. 

He felt Percy shiver and groan in frustration, bodies rutting against one another. “Nev...please...I’m so hard. Please…” Percy begged. The feel of Percy’s arousal grinding against his made him feel lightheaded as Percy’s fingers slid under the waistband of his jeans.

Neville groaned as Percy’s hand expertly stroked his length over his boxers. Not willing to lose his dominance, the taller wizard reached between them and feverishly unbuckled Percy’s trousers. He roughly pulled the man’s trousers and underwear down in one swift move watching the way they pooled at Percy’s feet. He felt Percy pause when his cock was now fully exposed to the air. The flush on the redhead’s cheeks made Neville take a step back. He was glorious and he couldn’t help but drink in the sight. The older man was gripping the wall as his chest rose and fell rapidly, blue eyes darkened with lust. Neville gave him a wicked smirk as he felt his cock twitch in response.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous!” Neville declared reverently. He moved forward before wrapping a hand around the weeping member. He ran a calloused thumb over the head of Percy’s cock. He basked in the control he had over the older man when he felt Percy’s hips jerk at his caress. This must be what heaven felt like. A keening sound left Percy’s throat as he wrapped a hand around his exposed cock nearly had him coming in his pants. 

Neville watched, transfixed, at the man coming undone in front of him., “Fuck me!” Percy cried.

Neville paused his actions for a moment and looked at the redhead sobering slightly. “Perce...I...you want to?” Neville asked, clarifying. He suddenly felt as though he might be pushing his luck.

The playful smirk on Percy’s face reminded him of Fred and George. Their lips were crushed together and Neville smiled when he heard Percy hiss “Definitely.” Neville swallowed a moan. Percy was driving him wild, nipping at his jaw, raking his nails over his flesh.

“I work a lot with my hands. Want me to demonstrate?” the younger man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he gripped Percy’s hips firmly. His hungry eyes travelled up and down Percy’s body before it landed on the weeping cock of his lover. 

Neville wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and worship the cock in front of him. It was mouth-watering. He ran his fingers experimentally along, one of the large veins, grinning when he felt Percy shudder. That would have to wait for another day.

“Nev, I need you,” he said before locking eyes with his lover. “I need you now,” Percy said as Neville was pulled flush against his lover’s chest. Neville took that as an opportunity to grip the man’s hips and lift him against the wall.

The feel of Percy being enveloped by his larger frame was intoxicating. Neville’s lips ran over Percy’s collarbone as his hands massaged his bum. Teasing him. As much as Neville wanted to slide home, he knew he had to take it slow. A blissful sigh escaped Percy’s mouth when Neville pressed a slickened digit against the man’s entrance. He used his finger to lubricate his lover liberally while penetrating him slowly.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! More!” Percy begged as he wiggled wantonly against Neville’s finger until he was fully sheathed inside. 

Neville whimpered at the feel of Percy clamping around his finger. Merlin, he was tight! He stilled for a moment allowing him to adjust. Soon he was moving his finger back and forth, stroking inside him with the barest of touches. Percy looked sinful, head thrown back and hips gyrating in time with his thrusts. Adding a second finger he twisted them seeking the man’s sweet spot. Percy’s pants and moans of pleasure only spurred him on. He was determined to make constellations appear in the redhead’s mind. Neville added a third finger, Percy shouted in pleasure. Their eyes locked, and Neville found himself getting lost in the cerulean blue eyes and the emotion that flashed through them.

“Please, Neville. Now,” Percy groaned.

Neville whined, his eyes rolling back, as Percy clamped a hand around his aching cock. Withdrawing his fingers, Neville reluctantly pulled Percy’s hand off his cock. Teasingly, he rubbed the head against the older man’s entrance. Percy’s head was thrown back colliding with the wall. Neville hooked the man’s shaking legs over his strong arms. Agonisingly slowly, he filled his lover inch by torturous inch. Fuck this felt good. He felt Percy clench around him with a long cry of delight. 

Their lovemaking was short and sweet. Before long, Neville felt Percy clamp around his cock, milking him deliciously. The redhead came with a shout digging his nails into the brunet’s broad shoulders. Neville hissed at the sharp sting as he felt his body respond in kind and soon he too was filling Percy with his seed.

Spent, the duo clung to each other a little while longer, sharing soft kisses and words of adoration. There was a knock on the door that had them spring apart and hastily pull on their clothes.

“Are you two passed out, out here?” Seamus’ thick Irish brogue asked. It opened revealing the Irishman, who was looking a little concerned.

“We’re fine, Shay. We’re going to head back to the hotel. Percy can’t handle all this whiskey,” Neville replied, trying to conceal his blush at nearly having been caught stark bollock naked by his friend. He wrapped his arm around the redhead’s waist who took this opportunity to bury his head against the man’s shoulder, to conceal his embarrassment at nearly getting caught.

“You can use the Floo if you want?” Seamus offered, looking between the two with a knowing look in his blue eyes.

“Cheers. Probably shouldn’t apparate in this state. Might end up somewhere we shouldn’t,” Neville said chuckling in amusement, as he led Percy back inside the pub.

Grabbing a handful of powder, he threw it into the grate and called out the name of their hotel. Their ascent to the hotel room was slow as they stopped every now and then to share a hot passionate kiss. Crashing through the door to their room, they quickly stripped each other of their clothes and it wasn’t long before Neville was buried deep with Percy once more. They made love for the rest of the night, finally falling asleep in each other’s arms just as the first break of dawn appeared through the curtains.

~*~

Percy woke with a groan. Every inch of him ached and his head was pounding. He grabbed blindly at his bedside table searching for his wand. Wrapping his fingers around the smooth wood, he cast a Tempus charm: 13:00.  _ Shit! _ Rolling over, he noticed that the right-hand side was empty.

“Nev?” Percy asked, looking about him in confusion. He cleared his throat to try and remove some of the hoarseness. 

Percy tried to quell the unease that was bubbling in his stomach when he didn’t get a response straight away. Had he done something wrong? Had last night meant more to him than it had to Neville? He contemplated calling out again, willing to look a fool when he heard the distinct sound of water hitting tiles. He sighed in relief. Neville was still here, he was not alone. Sitting up in bed, he considered joining the young brunet when the faint sound of humming drifted from the bathroom door.

“...you can keep me in the pocket of your ripped jeans… ’til our eyes meet... won’t ever be alone”.

Percy didn’t recognise the tune. Perhaps it was a Muggle song Neville had taken a liking to. Since the end of the war, Muggle culture had trickled into wizarding culture with more frequency. This was especially the case with the younger generation in response to parents who had fought for the old ways. 

The tantalising image of Neville washing his delectable body was an inviting one. Just the thought made Percy start to grow hard, but he was not sure he could move. Unwilling to face the day just yet, he pulled the duvet up over his head and blocked out the light. He sighed in relief from the loss of stimuli. Merlin’s balls. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever been this hungover. The last time was during his first years at the Ministry and had drunk himself stupid every night. Soothe the ache in his chest after turning his back on his family was a regular occurrence. He still didn’t feel like he deserved their love and acceptance. He had turned his back on them during their time of need, just for a career under an incompetent Minister. The cost had just been too great. He had missed so much time with his family. With Fred.

The bathroom door opened with a soft creaking noise, and he could hear the slap of Neville’s wet feet against the hardwood while he whistled the same tune. Peeking out from under the covers, he watched Neville dry his skin. Rubbing the towel across his body, seeing the muscles ripple beneath his skin to accommodate his movements. He licked his lips and felt his cock twitch when Neville bent to dry his legs. He had a glorious view of his tight, pert arse. 

“I know you’re awake,” the younger man said amusedly, not pausing his actions. “I can feel you watching me,” with that accusation, he looked at Percy over his shoulder. The redhead felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he was broken out of his voyeurism.

Percy grinned, hoping to bypass the embarrassment of being caught watching. Instead, he stretched out a hand towards the dark-haired man, desperate to be wrapped in his embrace once more. “Of course. How could I not?” he said cockily. “Nev...about last night. I...I don’t do one night stands. Don’t get me wrong, the sex was incredible. I just don’t want to be another notch on your bedpost,” Percy said softly rolling onto his side as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't do meaningless sex," Percy nervously looked down, afraid to hear the rejection that was sure to follow. Just like it had every time he’d taken a liking to a man.

Neville looked at him in shock and crossed the small room quickly. He had a deep look of concern on his soft features when he crouched down so he could look Percy in the eye. Gently, he placed a finger under the redhead’s chin to lift it. Blue orbs met brown, and Percy’s breath hitched at the sincerity in his expression. “Perce, this was never just about sex for me. I asked you to go to the match because I wanted to experience it with you. I would love to take you on another date. A proper date. No sex, no alcohol. Just us spending the day together.” Neville explained interlacing their fingers. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Percy’s hand affectionately.

“How about I take you out instead?” Percy suggested, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. He was sure there was a nest of butterflies in his stomach at that moment. 

“I would love that Percy,” Neville replied grinning madly before leaning over and kissed the older man softly. He hummed happily when Percy’s fingers tangled in his damp hair. 

“How about we take a trip to see the cliffs of Moher. It looks stunning,” Percy suggested, pulling Neville onto the bed next to him.

Neville laughed at the way he was being manhandled and shifted to snuggle closer to Percy’s smaller frame. Percy protested when he saw that his pillow was getting soaked.

“Sound perfect. Hey, we should pick up a wizarding camera and take a photograph. Capture the memory. Our first, official date. The first of many more to come,” Neville suggested as he finally gave into Percy’s protests, and dried his hair with his wand.

~*~

The Cliffs of Moher were like nothing the two men had ever seen. The wind was monstrous in the way it whipped around them. They clutched even tighter to each other out of fear that they would be swept over the edge into the icy sea. 

The wind was so strong they had applied layer upon layer of sticking charms to the camera they had received via Owl Post. They did not let the weather destroy their fun, though. They spent the day taking goofy pictures of each other, laughing and kissing. Their favourite photo of the day was not one they had taken. A Muggle tour guide had snapped them, perched on a rocky crag. They were wrapped around each other gazing lovingly at one another. 

By the time the day was done, they were both chilled to the bone despite the sunny weather. They were grateful to be out of the icy wind when they stumbled into the warmth of the first pub they saw.. Half a dozen pairs of eyes peered at them from the barstools making them hesitate before the eldest gentleman with an impressive looking moustache raised his pint of cider.

Percy let the feeling of warmth and love from the day wash over him. “Thank you for today, Percy. It’s been phenomenal,” Neville said with a wide grin as he relaxed into the dark green velvet cushion of the booth they were occupying. And it had been, hadn’t it? As soon as Percy had thought it, he instantly felt guilty about his happiness. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Neville lowered his pint and looked at him with those big brown eyes. “Perce,” he said gently, “are you okay?”

Percy looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. “Yeah. I just...I just don’t feel like I deserve this you know? This happiness when Fr…” the redhead took a deep breath, ”when Fred never even got the chance. It should have been me that died. Me. He should be out there now, driving mum up the wall, and making weird hazardous concoctions with George. When I left at the beginning of the war, I honestly thought Fudge was right. I was so stupid and naive,” Percy explained as his emotions began to overwhelm him. The hand holding his glass began to tremble, spilling the golden liquid on the already sticky table. 

Neville sighed and Percy was sure he was going to reject him at that moment. How could this man, who had fought so hard against the darkness with his brothers and sister ever want to be here? With him? The only Weasley to ever turn his back on the family. 

“I know what it’s like to be made to feel like you're worthless,” Neville said in a small voice. “For years, I thought I didn’t deserve to be at Hogwarts. Nothing I did ever worked. Spells, Charms, Transfiguration just fizzled out. I even wrote to Gran asking if I could live at home as a Squib. Then Harry saw my potential. Not a teacher but a friend. A true friend, and under him I flourished. He never let me give up. Never. When I got my new wand, I could feel my magic singing under my skin.”

“Yes, you followed Fudge at first. But you  _ did _ fight, Percy. I saw you fight. I am so sorry that you lost your brother but I am so eternally grateful that it wasn’t your body lying in the Great Hall,” Neville said honestly, draining his glass before getting up to get a refill. He returned with a couple of whiskies. As nice as the local cider was, they could both do with something a little stronger. 

“I’m sorry for being so maudlin. I don’t know what came over me.” Percy downed his whiskey in one, grimacing as the strong liquor burnt the back of his throat. 

“You’re allowed to be happy Percy. Out of everyone in your family, not one of them would want you to be unhappy, least of all Fred,” Neville reassured. Percy took comfort in his words. It was true, Fred would be the first to tell him to stop being so sad.

“What was that song you were singing this morning?” Percy inquired abruptly. He hoped that by changing the topic of conversation Neville would not leave him and his melancholy stranded in the middle of the Irish Countryside.

“It’s a Muggle song. The guy’s called Ed Sheeran. He, uh, he kind of looks like he’d fit in with your family. Red hair, freckles. It’s called Photograph. I saw him at a Muggle festival Luna dragged me to last year. It was more magical than anything I heard growing up. Just him, a guitar, and a loop pedal. But, I guess that’s what you get when you’re raised by a woman obsessed with jazz from the 1920s,” Neville replied chuckling in amusement, a wistful look on his face.

“I would have preferred that over the warblings of Celestina Warbeck. Mum is obsessed with her. Don’t tell her this but, I think she sounds like a strangled cat,” Percy replied blushing slightly. He looked around quickly, expecting his mother was about to pop up out of nowhere and start lecturing him.

“I don’t want this trip to end,” Neville said.

“Who says it has to end?” Percy questioned with a soft look radiating in his blue eyes, “I like you a lot, Neville. I want to see where this goes between us. Plus, I’ve racked up a lot over the years. My boss was pretty surprised to hear I was taking a holiday.”

“Deal!” Neville said with a blinding smile, as he leant over the table and kissed Percy soundly.

~*~

Neville groaned and rolled over in bed. He frowned when he felt emptiness where his lover should have been. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around the room before he heard the sound of the shower running. Smirking to himself, he slid out of bed, basking in the warmth of the morning sun streaming through the curtains. Quietly, he padded into the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was one he could never tire of. He could make out the enticing silhouette of Percy Weasley. Pulling back the curtain, he stepped into the shower as quietly as possible. Wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist, he smiled at the way the man shivered at his touch.

“Mmm, good morning,” Percy mumbled. Neville watched as he tried not to get shampoo in his eyes whilst he was distracting him with small nips and licks against his throat. Peering over his freckled shoulder, he could see the instant reaction the older man was having.

“Oh, it is a fantastic morning,” Neville agreed as he wrapped a hand around Percy’s hardening member.

Percy groaned and relaxed against Neville’s hard body. The look on his face almost stole Neville’s breath away. “I’m surprised you have any energy left with the way you threw me around the room last night,” Percy said chuckling, basking in the feel of his lover’s gentle caresses.

“I don’t remember you complaining, husband of mine. I distinctly remember you, asking me to fuck you harder, deeper, faster,” Neville purred lustily, enunciating every word with a pull on Percy’s cock, bringing it into full hardness. 

He revelled in how his words affected the shorter man. He had discovered early in their relationship that words were foreplay for the bespectacled wizard. As if reading his thoughts, Percy moaned loudly. The sound ricocheted off the tiles and went straight to Neville’s hardening member. “I can’t believe it’s been four years, and you still make me feel like a randy teenager.”

Neville chuckled against Percy’s shoulder before turning the redhead in his arms and backing him against the wall. “Well, you’re just so fucking sexy, Perce. If I had my way, you’d be constantly impaled on my cock,” Neville replied as he sunk to his knees. This was one of his favourite things to do. To look up at his paramour through lust-filled eyes while worshipping at the altar of his body. Running his hands up his lover’s pale thighs he revelled at the way Percy shivered despite the warm water running over them both. The sounds coming from the older man were intoxicating and he was not sure how much longer he could hold back.

Kissing the inside of Percy’s thigh, the sweet cacophony of sounds that Percy was making was like music to his ears. He placed a hand gently against Percy’s hip, keeping him in place as he tantalisingly kissed the twitching cock in his free hand. The taste was sensational. He teased his husband. Running his hot wet tongue the length of him, hitting all the sweet spots that he knew would drive him wild. He knew he could make Percy come with his tongue alone but this morning he wanted to savour the whole of him. Swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit that was beginning to leak precum. Neville moaned at the salty-sweet taste of his husband before wrapping his lips around the swollen head. His eyes rolled back in his own pleasure, loving the taste. The hand that had been working the redhead not a moment before, reached between his legs. He started to caress his own cock, hoping to release some of the tension.

Neville felt Percy grab a fistful of his hair, swearing loudly in response. The older wizard’s hips jerked and back arched as he worked him into a frenzy. “Oh, sweet Merlin! Fuck! Yes, Nev...Nev...More, Nev…”

Always happy to comply, Neville slowly took Percy’s cock into his mouth. He teased the redhead with his mouth, moving at a painfully slow pace. He hissed as the older man tugged at his hair, trying to guide his long cock down Neville’s throat. Neville moaned in pleasure, eyes shut. Every time he tasted his husband’s cock it was like he had never tasted it before. It could not compare to anything. Not wanting this to end too soon, he focussed on the feel of him in his mouth. Bobbing up and down, taking him inch by agonising inch. Massaging, caressing, swallowing as much of the long hard cock he could manage. Percy’s moans had got breathier, more incoherent as he lavished his attention upon him. The sounds only spurred him on. 

Withdrawing completely, he made Percy whine at the loss. Not wishing to disappoint the shorter wizard, Neville heard the man gasp when Neville sucked and licked at Percy’s balls, rolling each one around his mouth. Percy’s hips jerked in response, and Neville was intoxicated at the power he had over his husband. Satisfied that he had teased Percy enough, he released the man with a wet pop before returning to sucking Percy’s twitching cock. He felt Percy begin to tremble as constant moans left his lips, hips gyrating softly before the man cried out loudly. Neville groaned around the cock in his mouth. Hot streams of creamy white come coated his tongue. He drank every drop hungrily, like a poor man starving.

A loud banging on the door had both men swearing. Neville wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside his lover and ride him ‘till they were both completely spent. But obviously, he’d have to wait. Percy left first, wrapping a towel around his waist, allowing him to wash some of the sweat from the night before, off his skin.

Neville waited a moment, expecting Percy to return swiftly to finish what they had begun. When he did not come back as quickly as he had hoped, he began to wash under the shower. He frowned when he got to the end of his libations and his husband had not rushed back to resume their activities. His frown deepened when he heard mention of his name coming from the next room. Curious, he slung a towel around his hips and left the room.

“Really? Thanks, Perce!”

At hearing a female voice, Neville scowled. Of course, it was Ginny. Ever since she and Harry parted ways, she’d been a nightmare. The woman had developed a taste for the finer things in life during their short relationship after the war. A taste that did not go away after their break-up. Since then, she had constantly been in debt, moving from brother to brother to bail her out. There had been a glimmer of hope when she had married Zacharias Smith two years ago. The man had some family money, and so should have been able to keep up with her outgoings. Yet here Percy was still giving her money.

“Ginny! How are you?” Neville asked, giving her an awkward hug. He shook his head at Percy, indicating to the pile of cash the woman was clutching.

“Percy’s getting me a hotel room,” Ginny replied with a small shrug.

“That’s kind of him. ” Neville said sternly. knowing full well she had no intention of paying her brother back.

“I guess. So which seats did you get?” Ginny asked, moving from the sofa to the chest of drawers the tickets were on. “H-How did you manage to get tickets this good?” she stuttered in shock.

“They were a gift for our anniversary from Harry and Draco,” Neville replied, eyeing the witch suspiciously.

“I was hoping we could all sit together,” Ginny said sighing loudly as she put the tickets back down. Neville narrowed his eyes when he saw her gravitating slowly towards her trunk. That was not happening.

“It was good seeing you Ginny,” Neville said, showing her the door. Shutting it behind her, he checked to see if she had gone before turning around with a groan. 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea she was going to turn up like that,” Percy said apologetically before walking over to his husband and kissing him on the cheek. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. She is an adult, though, Perce. Treat her like one. Come on, let's get dressed and head out somewhere for breakfast and enjoy this beautiful weather,” Neville said gently, silently asking whoever would listen that Ginny left them alone.

It seemed whoever was listening was in his favour. As they entered the pitch, he spotted Ginny flirting salaciously with a tall dark-haired wizard. It seemed that her latest victim was not overly happy about being caught by her as he was trying his best to find the nearest exit. Neville shook his head with a slight smile on his face. Making their way through the crowd, they quickly located their seats. Admiring the spectacular view of the arena, Neville pondered over how a simple pair of tickets had brought the best thing to his life. His husband, Percy, who was dressed head to toe in the Moldovan Quidditch robes. He had to hide a small chuckle at the ginormous eagle hat that cawed loudly every time the Moldovan team scored against China. 

The match, however, was frightfully dull. Neville did not know when he had fallen asleep on Percy’s shoulder but he was jolted awake when a roar erupted from the stands. It seemed that Percy had been just as distracted as they both bolted to their feet in surprise. Looking around the stands it became clear that the cheering had begun when China finally managed to even the score. Their eyes met and they burst into fierce laughter at the realisation that they had managed to sleep through half of the final match. 

Suddenly, the commentator leant over the bannister in excitement, microphone in hand. The two seekers zipped past him, fierce concentration on their faces as they sought out their elusive prize. They moved fluidly as though as one. Flashes of brilliant red and dark blue streaked through the sky. Moldova’s seeker burst forward utilising an impeccable Wronski Feint. The Chinese beaters took a disliking to this development. Hurtling towards the nearest bludger they struck simultaneously, sending it hurtling towards the Moldovan Seeker only for it to clip their robes. The large iron ball continued hurtling through the air before it smacked through the protective barrier and into the stands.

Neville could only stand and watch as the ball got bigger and bigger. It was heading towards Percy. Without a second thought, he shoved his husband to the side and onto the beer-soaked floor. He heard a loud cracking sound as the Bludger came to stop. He felt immense pain and everything went dark. 

Neville shifted. The room he was in was full of light. Room? Just moments ago he had been in the Quidditch stands. He had been watching China and Moldova in the most boring game in history. Then the seekers had gone for the snitch. The Moldovan seeker had dived and… the bludger. He groaned. As if it had been waiting for his memories to return, his chest ached. He heard a commotion then felt someone take his hand.

“Nev, it’s Percy,” Neville could not bring himself to open his eyes, but he could hear the strain in his husband’s voice. “You’re okay love,” it did not sound like the older man believed what he was saying. “You’re in the hospital. Took a nasty bump to the head. You rest easy now. I’ll be right here,” Percy said. Neville heard him take a deep breath. He knew Percy would often do that to gather his strength. “I’m not going anywhere. Mum’s here too, and all the family. You’re going to get better, you hear? In a few days, you’ll wake up and we can go home.” He felt fingers tickle his brow. He knew that Percy hated when a lock of hair was out of place. “You won’t ever be alone, Nev.”

  
  



End file.
